1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a storage case for disks. More specifically, this invention relates to a two or three-component transparent container in which disks containing information, such as mini-compact disks ("mini-CD's"), may be packaged for retail sale and/or used for storage by the consumer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 17, conventional storage containers for a standard compact disk 12 or the like are often called "jewel boxes." The "jewel box" is usually made of transparent plastic and is rectangular in shape. Many such jewel boxes include three distinct components: a rectangular base tray 50', a corresponding rectangular cover 30', and a mounting hub (not shown). Usually, the base tray and cover are pivotally connected at their base corners to form a clam shell-like enclosure, and the mounting hub is inserted into the base tray.
The cover of the jewel box may have interior walls which correspond to the total height of the container. These walls may have several inwardly protruding tabs which are used to hold a promotional booklet or other identifying material 26' in a position where it can be viewed through the cover. When secured into place under the tabs, these articles usually cover the disk and act as a top view display.
The base tray of these prior art jewel boxes is determined to be slightly larger than a typical compact disk in all dimensions. In one type of jewel box, several tabs protrude from the interior walls of the base tray. The mounting hub is inserted into place on top of these tabs and a promotional card may be placed face down on the base tray's interior surface under the tabs. Installing the mounting hub on top of the card allows the consumer to readily identify the contents of the "jewel box" from both the bottom and the top of the package. The interior surface of the base tray may also include arced ribs which extend upwardly and surround the disk in a manner such that the cover is prevented from touching the disk. However, the location of the ribs makes them ineffective to protect the disk when a cover breaks as a result of force applied to it.
A conventional mounting hub for the above described jewel box is usually hollow and is formed of a central circular recess and a central circular mount. The mount holds the disk securely when the disk is inserted into the container. The recess allows the disk to rest easily in the container and also allows easy removal of the disk from the container.
Small cut-outs are usually formed on the side walls of the base tray and small matching extensions are correspondingly formed on the side walls of the cover. The fit between the cut-outs and the extensions usually causes enough interference to sustain the container in the normally closed position. The end of the cover usually extends slightly over the end of the base thereby allowing one to pry open the cover with one hand, while holding the container in the other hand.
Another prior art embodiment of the jewel box for standard compact disks incorporates only two components: the cover and the base tray. The base tray has the mounting hub molded into it. In order to compensate for not being able to insert a promotional card in the inside of the base tray, as described in the conventional "jewel box," the bottom surface of this base try is recessed and several tabs protrude under the bottom surface from exterior walls of the base tray. This construction allows a card to be inserted on the outside of the container under the bottom surface of the base tray. This embodiment is less expensive to build than the conventional "jewel box," since it is made up of only two components and uses less raw materials than the standard "jewel box." However, the automated manufacturing process, which includes inserting the back promotional card onto the exterior of the base tray, is more expensive and time consuming. The increased cost of production occurs because the tabs and/or protruding side walls adjacent the recessed bottom of the surface of the base tray often get caught in the automatic machines. For this reason, the insert cards and disk are often inserted by hand or extra maintenance for the machine must be expended to keep the production line up and running.
Until recently, the standard compact disk was the only size optical disk carrying audio information. However, today many recording companies are leaning towards using a smaller version of the standard compact disk, known as a mini-compact disk. Since the mini-compact disk can not be stored in an existing standard compact disk container, a need for a compact disk container, which can store and display a mini-compact disk and can be used in commercially available existing standard compact disk racks, is needed.